brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Super Heroes: Worlds Combined
Warning: WIP. LEGO Super Heroes: Worlds Combined is a game about when Marvel meets DC Comics to create a universe-crossing adventure. In the main story, Doctor Doom has made an invention to establish contact with another universe. It reaches Doctor Light. They agree on a plan to conquer their worlds together with the bravest villains from both sides. This begins the story of LEGO Super Heroes. Story Doctor Doom has made an invention to establish contact with another universe. It reaches Doctor Light. They agree on a plan to conquer their worlds together with the bravest villains from both sides. In the prologue level, "Scared To Death," Doctor Doom accepts the first villains through; Scarecrow and Sinestro. You start the mission with Iron Man and Hulk at Grand Central Station. There is a wall of Fear Gas in the way. Somehow, Hulk's gamma radiation protects him from the fear gas. You need to get Hulk through and have him toss chunks of the ground to stop the Fear Gas dispensers. Next, Sinestro creates a yellow, holographic, and quite large wall. There is a crack in the wall for Hulk to smash. Before you do that, there is a gold panel that Superman can melt down, with a fire behind it. You can put it out, giving access to White Tiger(Ava Ayella). Once you smash through that wall I mentioned, there is a non-breakable wall. You have to fly Iron Man to the top and drop on the other side. There, you will see a few silver "awards" using microfigures. Blow them up and Sinestro will get mad, starting the first boss fight. Sinestro starts the fight by blasting at the wall in anger, trying to scare Iron Man away. This destroys the wall and lets Hulk through. Sinestro starts by constructing yellow lantern minions from LEGO Batman 3. Defeat them and he will start attacking with a flail from far away. Iron Man can fly up and smack him, draining the first of 3 health points. Sinestro then creates a Big Figure yellow lantern minion. Have Hulk punch him 5 times to defeat him, the worth of 3 jump attacks. Sinestro then starts blasting beams at Iron Man and Hulk. The beams make them see the worst nightmares they ever had, stunning them. However, now Sinestro is on the ground, and he can only effect one at a time. Strike at him with your other character and let him strike the first. Do this twice to finish Sinestro. A cutscene afterwards occurs where Sinestro is knocked out by Hulk, and Scarecrow runs back through the portal, finishing the level. You unlock Iron Man and Hulk, and unlock Sinestro and Yellow Lantern Minion for purchase. If you did the gold wall with the fire behind it, you unlock White Tiger(Ava Ayella) In Level 2, "Loki In The Sky!," Loki crosses Doom's portal into DC Comics, landing in Metropolis. Superman, on patrol, sees the villain using his staff to freeze traffic lights and slip citizens. Wonder Woman flies in, and sees the same thing, thus, starting the mission. As the second mission starts, you are in the Metropolis Square, and there are a couple of street lights frozen and set into a wall. Around this place, there is a Joker-in-the-Box with Loki(Frost Giant Skin) inside, but only Joker can open these. Ten frost giants get sent at you. Defeat them and a crate will fall off the nearby building, with a crate. The crate lands and breaks into a couple small pieces. Pull it down with the Lasso of Truth. The whole wall will collapse. Walk through to see a place that requires super sense. Use Superman's X-ray Vision and find a Flash Build point. Build with the collapsed wall, a frozen traffic light, and an ice spot a citizen slipped in and it will construct into the Invisible Jet. Hop in and start the boss. You are chasing Loki in the Invisible Jet with Wonder Woman, or just flying after him with Superman. As Wonder Woman, you can fire missiles. As Superman, you can fire your laser bolts at him. It's pretty simple of a battle, like the vehicle fights in other games. Sometimes he will levitate and toss a silvery traffic light. Shoot them midair with your missiles to stop them. Once you defeat him, a cutscene occurs where he tries to fly away, but is surrounded by Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman's invisible jet, and Martian Manhunter. They surrounded Loki, and Superman did a laser bolt to knock him out. With this, the mission is complete, unlocking Superman and Wonder Woman, and Frost Giant A for purchase. In level 3, "Funny Fate," Spider-Man and Nova come in to see Doctor Doom is about to unleash another villain upon the heroes. With absolutely no plan, Nova charges in and tackles the villain, unfortunately, The Joker. "Well, you two wanna play?" Joker says. "Okay, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" He electrocutes Spidey with a cream pie and joy buzzer zaps Nova, knocking them both out. They wake up in The Joker's main HQ. "Hello, Goons and Guards, and welcome everyone to...THE JOKER SHOW! Now here's your host..." The Joker rips through a curtain. "ME! The Joker!" With this, the level starts. First, Joker is tossing electric cream pies at Nova and Spidey. He is using stolen Justice League tech to create a barrier only his pies and his goons can pass through. A door opens, and 10 Mime Goons appear. Defeat them all and The Joker will toss an exploding cream pie at an electricity sealed box, making it explode. You can build it together to make a Flash Build point. Hop on to the construct point with Nova, and select the thing creating the barrier, and two boxes. They will assemble together into a laser blaster using the shield emitting part to fire, and the boxes to create seats and an aiming device. Hop on to it with either character. This laser is a great and effective replacement for the fact that Nova has no full laser. Cut through a gold wall with the laser, in the shape of a spider, to achieve a character token for Joker Clown Goon(Mime.) This is of course optional, as long as you have gotten the shields down. Either way, Joker hops down after you deactivate the force field, and he starts using his joy buzzer. With one character zapped, swap to the other and punch him once to defeat him. With that, Joker will fall, and Spidey webs up Joker. "Come on Spidey, why can't I just knock him out? Everyone knows I am the star of this show." Nova says. Then, I realize this is the first level besides the intro where the characters talk. Oh. :P Either way, you unlock Nova, Spider-Man, The Joker, and if you did the gold wall, Joker Clown Goon(Mime) In Level 4, "Shocking Meeting," Batman and Robin battle Doctor Light in a cutscene. Doctor Light starts by outnumbering them with Doctor Light Clones, which are transparent, and Robin smashes them all with his Bo Staff. Doctor Light blasts Robin, and Batman throws a batarang. Two more Doctor Light Clones carry Batman and Robin, toss him through the portal, tell Doom he will be back, and Light closes the portal. Batman and Robin see Spidey with Nova. "Who are you?" Batman asks. "I'm Nova!" Nova replies. "The Human Rocket!" Spidey then replies too. "I'm Spider-Man. We're kind of the heroes around here." White Tiger is seen in the background with Power Man handling Swarm. They knock out Swarm by slashing a fire hydrant with White Tiger's claws, drenching all of the Swarm microbots and making them malfunction. Batman decides to introduce himself and Robin, who is buying a hot dog at the cart. "I'm Batman. He's Robin." he says. The meeting is rudely interrupted by Electro. "I am Electro!" he says. Spidey and Nova get into a fighting position as Electro zaps a stereo, changing the channel to an action music channel. The citizen, who looks like Stan Lee, says "That's it, the only peace I'll find is back at work." He grabs his stereo and heads to work. At the start of the level, you are met by Electro with Batman, Robin, Spider-Man and Nova. Doctor Doom is at the portal, which now just shows a frizzy TV screen, giving support to Electro by spawning Doombots. The bots are optional, but defeat 10 to unlock Future Foundation Spider-Man. Either way, you need to discharge Electro. First, stun him and turn him into classic comics Electro by breaking a fire hydrant. Then, Batman will say that he needs his Electricity Suit to complete the discharge, which is unlocked by breaking a ton of red boxes and building the parts into a telephone booth. Batman enters it and comes out with the Electricity Suit. Swap to the Electricity Suit and press A next to Electro. You will absorb the rest of the energy in him. Then, Doctor Doom will blast a gold box with a laser, with the parts to build an electricity point inside, along with parts to build a robotic hand. Use Electricity Suit on that to make the robotic hand slam down on Electro, finishing him. Then, a cutscene occurs. In the cutscene, Electro is stuck in the robotic hand with absolutely no power left. Doom claims he is useless, and he sees Venom crawling along. Venom sees Spider-Man and springs onto the offensive. "We are one, we are many... WE ARE VENOM!" Venom yells. "We can't hurt him, that Symbiote is clung to Harry Osborne." He starts whispering to Batman. "He's one of my normal life friends, and the Symbiote Venom is controlling him!" Venom is running around the stage, with Electro still being held onto by the robotic hand. Venom starts the battle by sending Symbiote S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, which are not unlockable. Defeat 10 Symbiote S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to unlock Electro(Classic Comics). Venom is also swinging around the stage. Throw a Batarang at Venom to knock him down. Break some crates to find LEGO bricks. They assemble into a charged Electricity Point. Swap to Electricity Suit and de-power the point. Bring the electricity over to Venom and press A. As Spider-Man, you would shoot an electric web. As Batman, you would throw an electric Batarang. This defeats Venom, making the Symbiote let go of Harry in a cutscene. You unlock Batman, Robin, Electricity Suits, unlock Venom and Electro for purchase, and if you did the special missions, you unlocked Electro(Classic Comics) and Future Foundation Spider-Man for purchase. Characters (I have no idea how to make character lists.) *May have bigfigure strength, but he/she is only a minifigure. All vanity characters have a special ability during certain boss battles. Iron Man(ALL SUITS) Powers: Flight, missiles to destroy silver LEGO, Gadget Wheel Unlocked by: Story character Cost: Free Hulk Powers: Bigfigure strength, protection from chemicals and gas Unlocked by: Story character Cost: Free Superman Powers: Bigfigure strength*, lasers to destroy gold LEGO, Flight, ice breath to freeze water and enemies, or put out LEGO fires, each heart is worth 5, Flash Build Unlocked by: Story character Cost: Free Wonder Woman Powers: Bigfigure strength*, Lasso of Truth pulls on Grapple Points, Flight, bracelets can deflect lasers Unlocked by: Story character Cost: Free Nova Powers: Flight, reflect lasers, Flash Build Unlocked by: Story character Cost: Free Spider-Man Powers: Web slinging, pull on Grapple points, Bigfigure strength*, Gadget Wheel Unlocked by: Story character Spider-Man(Electricity Suit) Powers: Web slinging, pull on Grapple Points, Bigfigure strength*, Gadget Wheel, use Electricity Points. Unlocked by: Story character Cost: Free Spider-Man(Future Foundation) Powers: Web slinging, pull on Grapple Points, Bifigure strength* Unlocked by: Free Play Level 4 Cost: 10,000 Studs Sinestro Powers: Ability to use Lantern constructs, flight, laser to destroy gold LEGO Unlocked by: Main story boss Cost: 100,000 Studs Loki(Frost Giant skin) Powers: Flight, ice beam to put out LEGO fires and freeze water, Frost Giant health(1 heart worth 5) Unlocked by: Bring The Joker into level 2 on Free Play. Cost: 150,000 Studs. The Joker Powers: Joy Buzzer can use Electricity Switches, Gadget Wheel, Cream Pies activate Electricity Switches from distances, use Joker-in-the-Boxes. Unlocked by: Main story boss Cost: 100,000 Studs Electro(Either version) Powers: Flight, use Electricity Switches Unlocked by: Main story boss, (Classic Comics) Free Play Level 4 Cost: 20,000 Studs Venom Powers: Turn into a Big Figure(web sling, climb on walls, Bigifigure Strength), web sling, climb on walls, use Symbiote Points to get to new areas Unlocked by: Main story boss Cost: 50,000 Studs Yellow Lantern Minion Powers: Vanity Character(no full gameplay powers) Vanity Ability: Sinestro cannot inflict Fear. Unlocked by: Complete level 1 Cost: 10,000 Studs Frost Giant A Powers: Vanity Character(no full gameplay powers) Vanity Ability: TBA Unlocked by: Complete level 2 Cost: 20,000 Studs Joker Clown Goon(Mime) Powers: Vanity Character(no full gameplay powers) Vanity Ability: Can attack Joker without getting zapped by Joy Buzzer Unlocked by: Special area in Level 3 Cost: 10,000 Studs White Tiger(Ava Ayella) Powers: Claws can activate Wolverine Claw Switches, Gadget Wheel Unlocked by: Special area in Level 1 Cost: 20,000 Studs White Tiger(Ava Ayella)'s S.H.I.E.L.D. Claw Powers: Claws can activate Wolverine Claw Switches, Gadget Wheel, Activate Electricity Switches Unlocked by: Electricity Suit on Story mode. Cost: Free Category:Customs